


Ghostbusters

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben lives, Fluff, Ghosts, Pranks, basically buzzfeed unsolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Ben and Y/n go ghost hunting
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 8





	Ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

> very OLD

The headlight strapped to Y/n’s head flickered on and off. “I’m still confused as to why you didn’t ask the guy who can literally see ghosts to go ghost hunting with us,” she deadpanned at Ben, who currently had a goofy smile under the low-quality headlight of his own. It was well past lights out for him, but training had been particularly hard on him lately and having a secret outing would be the perfect thing.

He stepped over a pile of rocks and looked back to her, “That’s the ghost equivalent to using cheat codes and where’s the fun in that?” Y/n followed behind him, carefully maneuvering around the debris of the abandoned building. “And if anything goes wrong, I’ll protect you.”

That reassured Y/n for a little bit, catching up to Ben and admiring the decomposing walls around them. Some of it was covered in miscellaneous graffiti and the other part with dirt. Glass from the broken windows was scattered all over the floor, crunching under their shoes. “This demon sure doesn’t know the basics of home care,” she whispered to herself, making Ben suppress a laugh. She furrowed her brows and turned to him, “What? That chair in the middle of the room looks astronomically stupid.”

Y/n pointed her light towards the lone chair with what looked like dried blood all over it. Her eyes widened at the newly uncovered potential murder scene. Ben observed her sudden stiffness and discreetly moved behind her until he was almost breathing on her neck. He lifted his hands and shouted as he shook her shoulders, “How dare you make fun of my chair!”

She shrieked and turned to wack Ben in the shoulder, out of breath. He was already bent over laughing hysterically to the point of tears rolling down his cheeks. “You…” Y/n let out once she regained oxygen in her lungs, “are the worst person ever.” He stood back up, barely containing the laughter, and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

“You still love me,” he held out his hand and she reluctantly took it, shaking her head.

“I’m getting you back for that,” She nudged his shoulder as they walked further into the house. The silence was eerie and the only sounds that they could hear were the floorboards that they stepped on and quiet breathing.

Ben pushed in a door that seemed to lead to a bathroom and shined his headlight towards the wall. He froze, motioning for Y/n to see what was going on. Written in red paint (or blood) in big letters was: HI BEN!

“Oh hell no!” He screamed, spinning around and bolting to the entrance of the house, dragging Y/n behind him. “I didn’t think a demon would actually be here!”

Once they were a decent distance away from the house, Klaus strolled out from behind the building, whistling and holding a can of red spray paint.


End file.
